Test Subject
Notice I'm going to be editing some parts of this story, possibly in random order so some parts might end up making no sense until I've finished altering it. Day 1 I felt dazed. Everything was blurry around me. When my vision came to me properly, and I saw a white room surrounding me. What happened...? I couldn't remember. I was in some sort of... cabinet, I believe the word is. I wanted to get out. I pounded my fists on the glass but nothing happened. I was... trapped? I saw the silhouette of someone going around doing things in the shadows of the room. It was very hard to see, but I could just make it out. He looked at me and laughed "I see you want to get out, Test Subject Zero" Test Subject Zero? Was he addressing me like that? Was that who I was? I continued pounding on the glass. He smiled and chuckled, "Calm down!" He walked over to some sort of long and thin brown object on a wall and pulled it downwards, the glass around me disappeared. He smiled. "It's alright, you can come out." He gave me this book to write in, I seem to remember how to read and write but I don't know where I learned to do so, like I had the capability to do so my whole life but I never knew it. I also seem to remember some words like the ones I'm currently writing. The man said that he is a "scientist" - not that I know too well what that is - who is going to test on me for something, he says it's going to help with something great, but he won't say exactly what the test is. I just have to wonder what it is though, and I wonder how it will help. Day 2 The tests that I went through on day one were savage. I can't believe I survived them. My whole body is in searing pain right now, tears are running down my face and my body is barely holding me up. I'm in so much pain right now. The tests... they were awful - horrific in every way - brutal to the core. I... I can't begin to describe this pain. It's... it's just horrible. Like a nightmare - but... a reality. I guess you're probably wondering what some of these tests are. Well, I'll tell you, if you must know. Some of the less brutal tests included being crushed by a lowering part of the ceiling to see how long I could withstand it. It was excruciating, my arms could barely hold it up, I was grunting, wheezing, sweating and had almost broken my whole skeleton by the time the scientist decided to bring me to his next test. He tested my endurance by putting me in some sort of stretching device, it was if it was ripping my body apart from the sides. I can't believe it. At least it is going to a good cause. The scientist says the tests are only just beginning though. Day 3 Today the scientist opened an entry in the room he tested me in, revealing a room with five other test subjects, I couldn't believe it! Five other test subjects! Test subjects one through five. But why was I known as "Test Subject Zero" then? Why was I hidden from the other test subjects? They all had their own glass cells and appeared very normal. I talked with the test subjects and they all appear very different. Test Subject One was mostly quiet, he seemed very calm and obedient. Test Subject Two was very friendly and rather talkative, I found her very interesting. Test Subject Three was very secretive and dark on the other hand, he tended to avoid me for some reason that I don't know of. Test Subject Four was very intelligent and appeared to know a lot about things. As for Test Subject Five... he appeared to be trying to warn me of something. He said I needed to get out "or eventually the real me will be gone", I'm very confused. I feel strange around Test Subject Two... she makes me feel... different... I find it hard to describe what it is, I am unfamiliar with this feeling. I don't feel it around the other test subjects or the scientist. I don't know what this feeling is but I want to know. I asked the scientist and he just wiped a tear from his face - I-I do not understand. Is this feeling normal? I'm starting to become scared. The scientist says that tomorrow I'm going to be undergoing a test with Test Subject Two. I think it may have to do with the feelings I was describing to him. I'm scared. I guess I will have to wait until tomorrow to see what he means. I hope I will be okay. Nightmares are becoming reality. I can feel it. Day 4 The scientist put me in a room with Test Subject Two today. It had food, water, two beds and a table with two chairs - basically a standard room. I feel like I should tell Test Subject Two how I feel about her and see if she knows what this feeling is. I feel... nervous... I will tell her, perhaps she knows what the feeling is. When I described it to her face appeared to be going slightly red. A smile was coming across her face as I tried to describe it. Eventually, she burst into tears... but, happy tears, not sad tears, she threw her arms around me and said: "I love you too!" Is that was this feeling is? Love? I "love" Test Subject Two? I do not understand very well. I think it's some form of extreme appreciation. I very much don't understand. She refused to let go of me, eventually, I hugged her back. I then understood what this feeling of "love" is. Is this all I really wanted? Is this feeling the thing I had been missing all along? I feel great right now. I like this new feeling. I like it a lot. Day 5 Today the scientist let Test Subject Two and I out of the cell. Yesterday Test Subject Two told me her "real name" was "Julia", or "Julie". But her name is "Test Subject Two", what does she mean her "real" name? Does she mean she had a name before "Test Subject Two"? Then... did I ''ever have a "real name" before "Test Subject Zero"? I wonder what mine was if I had one. I asked the scientist and he ignored my question. Today I did not have to go through any tests, but my limbs ''still hurt from previous tests. I had noticed that Test Subject Five was sitting down in the corner of the room, alone. When I asked him why he said "Test Subject..." he grunted in pain "Zero..." he grunted in pain as he clutched his chest and groaned, then said once word "escape..." Test Subject Five said nothing more, he dropped to the ground nearly completely lifeless. I dashed for the other test subjects and the scientist. The scientist took one look at him, sighed and wiped a tear. I knew what was happening - Test Subject Five... was... gone... As I write this tears are running down my face whilst Test Subject Two is trying to comfort me. At least... at least she's okay I guess. I'm going to miss Test Subject Five. I will miss him a lot. I wish I had more time to know him, but I didn't. Day 6 Sometimes I wonder what is beyond the walls of this lab. I've never seen beyond it. Test Subject Two has told me about a place where she supposedly came from before she was trapped in "the game" - she talks about a place, unlike this one. I wonder what it's like. Maybe someday I will see it for myself. The... tests... they are getting worse... today I was put in my glass cabinet, I was then electrocuted until I felt more dead than alive - it was so painful. I was stabbed with spikes until I was bleeding immensely - it was amazing that I managed to live. I had a strange dream last night. I dreamed that I was in a desert lying on the ground, as I got up I saw a group of five silhouettes of beings walking through the desert, they were hanging their heads slowly, possibly in sorrow. Maybe in the guilt of something. I didn't know. I ran over to them but they didn't seem to notice me, but eventually one of them seemed to laugh evilly. The laugh got louder until he looked at me, their eyes glowed fiercely red. I slowly backed away in fear, the other silhouettes had disappeared, but this one hadn't, he extended a hand and slowly approached me. I found myself against a black wall eventually, he laughed and said in a demonic voice "You can't stop the spread..." I then awoke in absolute terror. Day 7 The other test subjects have been awfully quiet lately, they appear to be avoiding me for some reason. Test Subject Two has been crying a lot lately and telling me she's worried about me. I... don't understand why... I noticed that my hand had something black on it for a moment today, but then it disappeared. I'm very scared. I... I overheard the scientist talking about some sort of "major test" earlier today... I wonder what he's talking about. I'm worried. I overheard him saying that this test could go very wrong to the other test subjects. Why isn't he telling me about this? What is he hiding? I asked him about it and he just said not to worry, and that it was nothing. I don't believe him though. I'm scared - what is he going to do to me? I... I want to get out of this place... I just want to live a normal life and be freed from this prison... I guess that isn't what's going to happen. I'm terrified of what may happen with this "major test" - I know it is going to be performed on me, and I'm scared - so very scared... It's coming closer and closer. Tomorrow is approaching. My nightmares are becoming a reality. What is going to happen to me? I guess I'm going to find out tomorrow... Day 8 It's... here. I've just woken up. As I write this I'm feeling very scared, I don't know what this test is but I know it will involve me. The memory of the scientist telling me the tests were only just getting started is in my mind. I remember them so clearly... the brutality... the pain... oh, the pain... I'm looking at the palm of my hand - still scarred from the tests. I can barely walk with all the pain of these tests. I just want to get out of this place... I just want to be freed and start my life. Perhaps I could even help the other test subjects escape too. I wish I could see Test Subject Two, but the doors are locked in here, I'm... trapped. Tears are running down my face as I write this, I should just end my life. I don't want to live like this. No... I can't. I have to go on. I have to keep living - no matter how hard. Now I have to go. The scientist is calling me. I know what's going to happen - and I've never felt so scared. I don't want to go through this but I have to. I have no choice. The test awaits. Day 9 The test ended yesterday finally - and it was horrible. I was put in my cabinet and pounded against the glass, screaming, and shouting, but eventually, I just started crying and waiting for it to be done and over with - I wouldn't be able to get out of this. The pain was excruciating, it felt like nothing I'd ever felt before. Everything had gone black for a minute, and in my head, I could hear demonic laughter. I felt like my body itself was being reconstructed, like my skin was being torn off like my bones were breaking like my flesh was being ripped at. The pain devoured me completely, it was extremely long and just got worse and worse. I couldn't hold back both my screams of agony and my tears. It felt like an eternity before it finally ended. So now I'm here writing this. Test Subject Two is the only test subject who will go near me now. She's right here, actually. Resting her head on my shoulder as I write this, that beautiful smile on her face as I run my fingers through her hair. She just left and I'm alone now. Foolish one, you can't stop the spread... D-d-did I... just... write that? Yes, you did. W-what's happening to me?! Don't you recognize me, Test Subject Zero? N-no? You should. W-w-who are you?! I'm the infection inside of you. I-I-I... don't understand... I'm the result of the test. The test did this?! Yes. Yes, it did. Do you notice that parts of you are turning black like you, or should I say I, am writing this? Yes!!! What are you doing to me?! Get out of me!!! Never! Day 10 What have I become. I could feel myself pounding on the door demanding to be freed, screaming, shouting and growling. I've been locked in this room and I'm not allowed out for any reason because of this. I'm very scared... I-I-I don't know what's going to become of me but I fear it won't be good. I miss Test Subject Two so much, I hate being without her so much. I just can't stand it. I can't believe I'm still alive. But I don't think I'm going to be able to see her again since I'm stuck in here for the rest of my life... I know the infection won't go away without some sort of major help. I just wish it would though... I just... I hate almost everything about my life. My left hand... it's no longer a hand. I can't even remember what day it was on, but it was torn off of my arm in one of the tests, and was then replaced with something the scientist referred to as a "mechanical claw". It's made mostly out of something called "metal". I don't even understand the concept of this "mechanical claw". I guess it's supposed to replace my hand, but that wouldn't make sense because my hand was perfectly fine. It's as if it was torn off just to be replaced. The scientist refuses to tell me much about these tests, so I don't know why he did that. He just avoids my questions, like he's hiding something. I don't understand... There's so much I want to say, so much I want to do, so much I want to see. But I'm locked away in this place forever. I want to get out, but I can't... I give up... Goodbye... It's... It's been days and days of sitting here in this room, and things aren't getting any better. The scientist entered my room today with the other (remaining) test subjects, tears in all their eyes. and he told me this was my last day to live. I guess I should write down my final thoughts. I mean, I don't really have much to say... I guess I should try to be happy for the life I lived. I'm sure that there are parts of my past that I can't remember - good ones that is. I should just be happy though, I did have a life - didn't I? At least I lived at all in the first place. And who knows? Maybe this is all just a dream, a nightmare that I'm going to wake up from. No, no it isn't the end, human. I'm still here and I'm going to take you over. I'm the infection! The chemical that the scientist used on you that started all this! What a fool he was, always just "following orders". But I'm here now and I'm not going to let you take back control! Oh no... I killed Test Subject Five! He wasn't strong enough to contain me! But you are! And I'm going to take you! Do you mean that... the scientist was testing me to because of you?! Yes, it is your end and my beginning! It's time to take back what was mine! From now on you will go by a different name, my name! You are no longer who you once were because the real you will no longer be in control! Only one can be in control of this body! And that one is me and me alone! Your body is now mine and will go by a different name - the Infected! And you can't stop the spread... Category:Armageddon Category:TheRogue12 Category:Journal Category:Horror Category:Long Pastas Category:VERY long pastas Category:VERY long pastas Category:Suicide Category:Romance Category:Mysterious Category:Death Category:Sad